


Crush

by Pembrooke330



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Confession, F/M, Jeronica, Jughead x Veronica, One Shot, Riverdale, Secret Crush, Veronica Lodge - Freeform, jughead and veronica, jughead jones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pembrooke330/pseuds/Pembrooke330
Summary: “I’m not interested in dating Archie.” She replied, feeling a warmth in her cheeks at the way Jughead was watching her.“Oh really? You’d be the first.”Veronica shrugged.“He’s not really my type.”Jughead snorted.“Like hell he’s not. But let’s pretend you’re not completely full of shit. Then who is your type, Ms. Lodge?”





	Crush

“Move over, Morticia.”

Veronica Lodge looked up to see Jughead Jones standing at the booth she was currently sharing with Archie Andrews and Betty Cooper.

“Why the hell should I, Lurch?” She shot back coolly, resisting the urge to flick him off.

Jughead smirked.

“Because I have $5 burning a hole in my pocket begging to be used on burgers and a vanilla shake. And if you think I’m cranky now, just keep me waiting.” He replied as he pulled out the five dollar bill from his pocket and waved it in the air.

“Come on, V. Play nice.” Betty coaxed as she looked across the table at her best friend.

Veronica rolled her eyes as she scooted over to the inside of her side of the booth so that Jughead could sit down.

“Thatta girl.” Jughead said as he reached a leather clad arm in front of her to grab a menu, purposely smacking it against her face before opening it up.

“Why are you looking at a menu if you already know what you’re ordering?” Veronica asked with a scowl as she checked her makeup in the metal napkin dispenser.

Jughead grinned at her.

“To annoy _you_ , of course.”

Veronica nodded.

“Well, you are definitely living up to your life’s purpose very well, Jughead.” She said as she turned back to her conversation with Archie and Betty.

“So _anyway_ , you were saying Archie? You and your band are going to perform at the prom? That’s amazing!”

Archie nodded.

“Yeah, and we’re even taking requests for some covers. Anything you guys want to hear?” He asked before taking a bite of his hamburger.

“Anything but Nickelback.” Veronica and Jughead said in unison.

They looked over at each other in complete surprise for having been thinking the exact same thing and saying it at the exact same time.

Betty giggled.

“Well, you guys obviously have at least _one_ thing in common!”

Jughead and Veronica both crossed their arms.

“Damn it, Veronica! Stop doing everything I’m doing!” Jughead yelped.

Veronica unfolded her arms just as Jughead did the same.

“Oh my _God_!” Veronica shrieked as she threw her hands up in the air, much to the delight of Archie and Betty who were now laughing hysterically.

“Enjoying the free comedy show?” Jughead asked, clearly annoyed.

Archie nodded.

“Very much, actually.”

Veronica shook her head.

“Can we please just get back to the conversation we were having _before_ we were so rudely interrupted by the Caulfield wannabe?”

Jughead scoffed.

“Yes, please continue. Let’s talk about prom, the most cliché and incongruous of teenage rituals.” Jughead said as he rolled his eyes.

“Sounds like someone doesn’t have a date.” Veronica said with a smirk as she sipped her milkshake.

Jughead gave her a look of disgust.

“And which Meathead of the Month are you attending the annual farce fest with, Princess?”

Veronica shrugged.

“I haven’t decided yet. I mean, I’ve gotten _so_ many offers I can barely keep track.” She said with a syrupy sweet grin on her face.

“Poor, unfortunate souls.” Jughead grumbled, not realizing that Archie and Betty were still watching the exchange between the two raven haired frenemies.”

“Well, anyway…Archie, if you need a date…no one has asked _me_ yet.” Betty said with a bashful smile as she turned her gaze to where Archie sat next to her.

Archie smiled back.

“I gotta head home, but I’ll give you a ride and we can talk about it.” Archie replied as he pulled on his letterman jacket.

“Because going with a friend is always a safe bet, ya know?” He finished before taking one last sip of his soda.

Archie didn’t notice the way Betty’s face fell at the statement, but Veronica had, and her heart ached for her friend.

“Uh…sure. Thanks, Archie.” Betty replied as she got up from the booth to leave.

“Jughead. Veronica. Enjoy the rest of your dinner. And how about calling a truce for once?” She said with a wink as Archie nodded in agreement.

Jughead and Veronica collectively rolled their eyes.

“Poor B…Archie just completely annihilated her once again.” Veronica sighed as she watched Archie and Betty outside the window.

Archie hadn’t even thought to open the car door for his childhood best friend and the hurt on Betty’s face would be obvious to anyone but Archie.

Veronica knew all too well how it felt to be disregarded by someone who you had unbelievably strong feelings for. It was the pain of unrequited love at its finest.

“What do you mean?” Jughead asked, much to Veronica’s surprised. She hadn’t expected him to be listening to anything she had to say.

“Didn’t you know that Betty has had a crush on Archie for like…ever?” Veronica asked, not that surprised at how clueless Jughead seemed to be as well.

Jughead nodded.

“I mean, yeah, but what girl _doesn’t_ have a crush on Archie? Every girl in school seems to be vying for his attention. If they only knew the Archie that _I_ know, they wouldn’t be so quick to want to date him.”

Veronica chuckled.

“I can imagine.”

Jughead eyed her as he chewed on a bite of his burger before swallowing.

“Want me to fill you in? You’ll never want to date him after I tell you all that I know.”

But Veronica shook her head.

“Doesn't matter to me. I’m not interested in dating Archie.” She replied, feeling a warmth in her cheeks at the way Jughead was watching her.

“Oh really? You’d be the first.”

Veronica shrugged.

“He’s not really my type.”

Jughead snorted.

“Like hell he’s not. But let’s pretend you’re not completely full of shit. Then who _is_ your type, Ms. Lodge?”

Veronica looked down at her hands in her lap, her heartbeat quickening as she shook her head.

“I…I don’t know…” She mumbled.

She hated being so flustered. It wasn’t like her. But her usual, unaffected and resigned demeanor was suddenly crumbling.

But Jughead wasn’t letting up, obviously intrigued by the change in Veronica’s behavior all of a sudden.

“Oh come on, Veronica. You can tell me. Who’s the mystery man you’ve been crushing on? The guy you’re waiting to ask you to the prom before you end up having to pick one of those pea-brained jocks?”

Veronica hated how hot her cheeks suddenly were. She knew she was full on blushing and she loathed herself for it.

“Come _on_ …I know you are dying to tell _someone_. Might as well tell the one person who doesn’t really care.” He said as he nudged her in the side with his elbow.

But Veronica shook her head.

“I’m not telling you a damn thing. Besides, if you don’t care, then why do you want to know so badly?”

Jughead shrugged.

“Just trying to make conversation, I guess. So, do I have to tickle it out of you?” He asked.

Veronica gave him a baffled look.

“Jughead Jones? Tickling someone? That’s the strangest thing I’ve ever heard.” She replied, doing her best to change the subject.

Jughead sat back and looked at her as he removed his beanie from his head.

His shock of black hair was something she never got tired of seeing, and she hated herself for nearly swooning at the sight. Of all people, of all the guys at school, Jughead Jones was the one who had become her only weakness.

“You don’t think I can tickle someone? Veronica Lodge, you are looking at a tickling champ.”

Veronica rolled her eyes, trying not to laugh.

“Sure you are. I’ll believe it when I see it.”

Jughead suddenly got a devilish grin on his handsome face.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” He replied.

And suddenly his hands grabbed her waist as he found the weak spot on her abdomen that sent her yelping and giggling uncontrollably.

“Come on, Lodge. Tell me who it is! Tell me who you have a _big_ crush on!” Jughead said, smiling as his fingers moved down to her knee where he squeezed, eliciting another fit of laughter from the black haired beauty.

“Stop it, Jughead!” She cried out as he continued to poke along her side while she attempted to push his hands away. But the truth was, she liked having him touch her, even if it was nearly unbearable.

“Tell me first! You might as well give in, Veronica. No one is going to save you from the best tickler in Riverdale.”

A hand stayed on her knee, squeezing, while the other began to travel along her side, coming dangerously close to her breast, making her feel a jolt that sent her nerves reeling.

“Okay! Okay!” She yelped.

“It’s _you_ , Jughead!”

But Jughead didn’t stop.

“What _about_ me?” He asked as he kept up his tickling torture.

“It’s you! _You’re_ the guy I have a crush on.”

Jughead suddenly pulled his hands away, staring at her with that familiar look of suspicion in his eyes.

“Damn, Veronica. If you wanted me to stop tickling you without telling me that truth, that definitely did it.”

Veronica let out a sigh as she tried to calm her breathing from the tickling attack.

“But that’s fucking cold.” He said as he took out his five dollar bill again and lay it on the table.

He got up to leave, but Veronica quickly stopped him in his tracks.

“I _did_ tell you the truth, Jughead. I…I’ve had a ridiculously stupid crush on you all year. But you’ve been too much of a weirdo dimwit to notice.”

Jughead sat back down and stared at her.

“But...I thought you couldn’t stand me.” He replied, softening the look of distrust on his face into one of pure confusion.

Veronica shook her head.

“Just a defense mechanism for my own self-preservation.” She said with a deflated look on her face.

A grin formed on Jughead’s lips as he shook his head.

“I have a confession to make. No tickling required.” He said as he scooted closer to her and pushed an errant strand of her dark hair behind her ear. His hand lingered on her cheek as he gazed at her.

“I’ve had a ridiculously stupid crush on you too.”

Veronica’s pulse raced, hoping to God he wasn’t joking.

“And yes, I’m serious.” He said, as if he’d known exactly what she’d been questioning in her mind.

Veronica smiled.

“So…what now?” She asked as she placed her hand over Jughead’s.

Jughead ran his free hand through his hair, taking a deep breath before exhaling.

“So I guess I was wondering…if maybe…would you go to the stupid prom with me?”

Veronica chuckled, knowing how surreal it was that she had finally told Jughead how she felt only for him to admit he’d been feeling the same. She should have suspected it all along, but she hadn’t. Jughead was impossible to read, and it was just one of the many reasons why she had fallen for him so hard.

“Yes, Jughead. There is no one else that I want to go detest prom with more than you.”

Jughead nodded, smiling bashfully.

“See? I told you I’m the best tickler in town. I got you to admit you liked me. And now you have a date for prom.”

Veronica scowled at him, never thinking for a second that he had known all along how she felt about him. She must have been a lot more transparent than she thought.

“Ugh…damn you, Jughead.” She replied as she pushed him away, but he grabbed her arms and pulled her to him.

And as he held her close, she had no choice but to look him in the eyes. The way they sparkled when he looked back at her took her breath away.

“Damn me all you want, Princess, but you’re mine now and I won’t let go that easy.”

Veronica had never heard Jughead sound so serious before, and she knew he meant what he said.

She smirked as she held his gaze.

“Well then, Jughead Jones…I guess that’s another thing we have in common.”

 

The End.

 


End file.
